earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25
Characters * Crimson Avenger * Desperado * Prospect (Rob) * Prospect (Don) * "Deacon" Blackfire * "Black Spider" * "Retro" Graham Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * November 15th 2016, 1952 Local Time VOX Archive * Desperado: sigh You sure about this? * Crimson Avenger: Mm-hmm... * Desperado: You're positive the guys who shot you were wearing SOB cuts? * Crimson Avenger: Yes... That crime scene last night triggered some memories. I felt like... I saw the victim's final moments. The man who shot him wore the same thing as the one who who pulled the trigger on me. Same build, too. * Desperado: But you still couldn't properly identify the shooter? * Crimson Avenger: I only saw what the victim saw. His attention was focused on the gun, Greg. * Desperado: And you're not just saying this because getting even makes you feel good? * Crimson Avenger: Getting even doesn't make me feel good. * Desperado: scoff You read the file, Stuff. You're the Spirit of Vengeance now or a Ngozi or whatever. * Crimson Avenger: I'm not a spirit. I'm flesh and blood. * Desperado: You might have blood inside you, but it ain't pumping. In place of a heart, you got an ever-searing, ever-bleeding bullet hole. That ain't normal, girl. You need to reconcile that. You're different now. * Crimson Avenger: I'm still the same Lee. * Desperado: As much as it pains me to say this, Stuff, you ain't. Under no certain terms are you the same. Now, listen here, don't get me wrong. I'm willing to help you through this. Whatever that takes, kid. I promise you that. If you need me to suit up with you and put hurt on bad people to feed your need to be the muscle for Karma or Justice or what-have-you, I'm good with that. If you need me to put a silver bullet in your head because you can't trust yourself not to bash in Jacqueline's skull and gorge on her tasty gray matter, I wouldn't much care for it, but I'd do it all the same. * Crimson Avenger: Why Jacqueline's skull? * Desperado: I don't know, Stuff... sigh She's the smartest of the bunch. I reckon she'd have the tastiest brains. * Crimson Avenger: chuckle No, no... That means she uses her brains. They'd be tough and chewy. I'd want someone with a brain that's rarely used. Nice and tender. You know, like your own. * Desperado: chuckle Ha. sigh Seriously, Stuff, what I'm saying here is I'm here to help you out, but in return, I need you to be honest with yourself and with me about this condition. I need to know if we're good. * Crimson Avenger: We're good. Thanks, Wing. * Desperado: You bet, kid... Now, how about we go right some wrongs? * Crimson Avenger: You got it. * Desperado: door opens: 2 instances, clatter, clatter, car door closes, spurred footsteps, footsteps, door opens, guns unholstered: 4 instances, overlapping voices, footsteps, spurred footsteps, loud whistle Reach for the sky, you no good addle-headed b'hoys! Any sort that gets a bee in their bonnets fixing toward catch a tartar well be biting the ground. Do I make myself clear? * 3.4 seconds * Crimson Avenger: If you move, we shoot you. Understood? * voices * Desperado: scoff Isn't that what I just said? * "Deacon" Blackfire: clears If I may... What is the meaning of this? You want money. Is that it? * Desperado: We ain't here to be pulling in the pieces, preacher. footsteps We're here to be conversate. * "Black Spider": You wish to talk? About what? * Desperado: I wish to talk about James Starlin. footsteps He was murdered last night and dumped in Cherry Hill. unholstered, paper crinkling This symbol was left next to his body on a piece or parchment. The same symbol was also carved into the bullet that shot the man. * "Black Spider": Are you cops? * Desperado: No, we're not the law... Think of me s a concerned citizen. * "Deacon" Blackfire: Vigilante. * Desperado: No, sir... The name's Desperado. Vigilante is the one with the big v on his face. * Prospect (Rob): I thought that was the guy with a pasty mask and a pilgrim hat. * Prospect (Don): Nah, dude, that's just "V". And he's in England. * "Retro" Graham: Not no more he's not. I heard they killed him. * Prospect (Rob): He's dead? * "Retro" Graham: Yeah, they drew and quartered him, whatever that means. * "Black Spider": You morons are talking about Guy Fawkes. * Prospect (Don): Who is that? * "Black Spider": Guy Fawkes is the guy whose face V wears. * Prospect (Rob): That's someone else's face? Whoa, that V guy is more hardcore than I thought! * Desperado: gunshot Hobble your lip. All of yours. footsteps Now, how about you, padre? You know somethin' about this? rustling You my huckleberry? By hook or by crook, my gut say you is. * "Deacon" Blackfire: crinkling Can't say that I am. shifting, paper crinkling, hand patting fabric * Desperado: Now, I see your gums flapping, but somethin' tells me what you jus' said is balderdash. * "Deacon" Blackfire: scoff I might be of Native American descent, but I have no desire to play "Cowboys and Indians" with you. Please take your sideshow elsewhere. * Desperado: chuckle No, no, no... I don't think I will. I'm pretty sure this here is the place I want to be.. seeing as the picture on that parchment crinkling looks an awful lot like the tattoo on your arm. * "Deacon" Blackfire: chuckle This? This is the sign of Batman... Our club's mascot of a sort. * Desperado: No, that's cute, but that ain't Batman's symbol. That's the sign of Barbatos. Ah, see there, you just twitched when I said that name. You know what the hell I'm talking 'bout, don't you, pardner? * "Deacon" Blackfire: I have no idea what you're talking about, pardner. Please leave before I call the authorities. * Desperado: Why did you do it? Huh? Between you and me. This guy cheat at cards? He sleep with your woman? * "Deacon" Blackfire: I have never met the man. * Desperado: So this is some random nasty business then? You just poppin' off folks for hell of it? * "Deacon" Blackfire: chuckle In my experience, there's no such thing as a pointless killing. All death serves a purpose. * Desperado: Yeah, what purpose did this serve, huh? * "Deacon" Blackfire: As a humble servant, I couldn't possibly know that. You'd have to ask the one with the plan. * Desperado: Yeah, well, whose plan would this be, huh? Whose fat do I need to kick into the fire? * "Deacon" Blackfire: Whose plan? chuckle I am a man of the cloth. Whose plan do you think I'm speaking of? * Crimson Avenger: footsteps Come on, cowboy. The one we're looking for isn't here. Let's go. * "Deacon" Blackfire: You heard her. Leave. * Desperado: We're not done here, padre. If i find out you had anything to do with this, I'll be back to fix your flint. * "Deacon" Blackfire: You come back here and you'll leave on your backside. * Crimson Avenger: Come on, Desperado. Let's go. * Desperado: spurred footsteps footsteps, door opens * Crimson Avenger: footsteps * Desperado: closes * Crimson Avenger: footsteps You should all count to ten before moving. I might look blindfolded, but I see more than you think. opens, rapid footsteps, door closes, rapid footsteps * engine turning over, tires peeling out, car door opens, clatter, gunshots: 8 instances, car door closes, gunshots: 5 instances, car engine running, tires peeling out, gunshot: 6 instances * Sounds Ongoing: Car Engine Running, Wind Noise * Desperado: sigh Whew, that was a thrill, wasn't it? * Crimson Avenger: scoff Not really... I didn't get to hurt anyone. chuckle Still, it was satisfying to watch them squirm. * Desperado: And I thought you said you didn't care much for this vigilante business, Stuff... * Crimson Avenger: chuckle That was the old Lee. * Desperado: Ha, so you admit you're not the same Lee as before? * Crimson Avenger: ... not entirely, no. chuckle Don't get me wrong, Greg. I'm still me. I still like to curl in my PJs to a good book. I still like to dip strawberries in chocolate. I still need to eat... actual food, not brains. sigh I am still Lee... but... sigh I just... I see bad things happening or I get hurt, and I... I just see red. * Desperado: Well, to be honest, that might just be the blindfold you got over your eyes... * Crimson Avenger: fabric shifting That's just because when I close my eyes or am blindfolded, I get this 'ghost vision' thing. I can see everything. chuckle Don't worry, I didn't see that red light you just blew by. chuckle Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 24. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 26. * James Starlin is a nod to Deacon Blackfire's creator. * Deacon calling Greg a Vigilante is a nod to his alias in the comics. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Joseph Blackfire/Appearances Category:Eric Needham/Appearances Category:Chad Graham/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline